El ritmo de las olas
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Es hermoso, mirar cómo las olas se forman y se deshacen al chocar contra las rocas. Ya pasó tiempo desde que el torneo en memorial a "Gran Z" desapareció, pero eso no impide que los surfistas de las diferentes partes del mundo venga a la isla Pen Gu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia de ésta gran pelicula, es una de mis favoritas, y dije, ¿por qué no escribir una historia sobre ella?, después de oír una canción, la idea brotó, bueno espero que les guste, comenzamos. Tendra máximo seis o siete capítulos.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **La llegada de los surfistas**

El atardecer culminaba desapareciendo por el horizonte, daba paso a la hermosa luna que iluminaba la playa. Observaban el bello espectáculo natural, ella estaba recostada sobre su hombro.

-Es hermoso.

-Y más cuando tú lo observas-Se sonrojo, no era muy común que dijera ese tipo de cosas. Ella le lanzó una mirada seductora capaz de hipnotizar hasta al más bravo de los guerreros, no pudo resistirse y la besó

-Ven-Lo tomó de la aleta derecha.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Ella le señalo una cabaña cercana a ellos, se sonrojo levemente.

El amanecer comenzaba a surgir por entre el volcán de la isla, esperaba viendo el mar, sostenía su gran tabla de surf, miraba como se formaban las olas y cómo se destruían al llegar a la orilla ó al chocar contra las rocas, mientras los rayos del sol hacían que brillara.

-Ya llegue-Dijo apurado una voz a sus espaldas, volteó y sonrió.

-Buenos días Cody.

-Buenos días-De pronto su mirada se concentró en las olas-hermoso.

-Sí, oye, ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?-Agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Bueno...-No sabía que iba a decirle.

-Descuida, soy su tío, no su padre-Dijo en tono comprensible.

-Gracias, bueno, ¿qué tal una carrera hacia la primera ola que se forme?

-Gran Z acepta tu reto-Sonrió, Cody había mejorado mucho, no sólo sus habilidades en el surf, sino también su personalidad, era su discípulo, nada cambiaría eso.

Una ola comenzó a formarse a los lejos, avanzaba hacía la orilla, la corriente era rápida, se metieron al agua, colocaron sus vientres sobre sus tablas y comenzaron a nadar, después de diez metros, comenzó la carrera.

Geek había tomado la delantera, podría tener cuarenta años, pero aún tenía mucho por demostrar, la ola se acercaba, se puso de pie sobre la tabla y se dejó arrastras por el mar, el tubo comenzaba a formarse, debía atravesarlo, pero de repente Cody pasó por encima de él, se colocó sobre una aleta, saliendo al final del tubo. Geek terminó por salir con su clásica reverencia, señal de respeto hacía la naturaleza.

Regresaron a la orilla, decidieron acostarse sobre la arena, había sido agotador surfear durante más de dos horas seguidas.

-Has mejorado tus acrobacias.

-Gracias, lo aprendí de ti.

-No seas modesto, algún día podrás superarme.

-No lo había hecho ya-Rieron por el comentario, desde que Reggie había abandonado la isla, esta se había vuelto más tranquila, con excepción de cuando los surfistas de todo el mundo llegaban esperando conocer a la leyenda viviente, "Gran Z", y surfear en una buena playa.

-Qué bueno que ya terminaron de surfear-Habló una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Hola amor-La besó.

-Oigan, recuerden que estoy aquí.

-Dijiste que eras su tío, no su padre-Sonrió por lo irónico de su comentario.

-Prepárate, faltan unas horas para que los turistas lleguen.

-Claro, será interesante convivir con ellos.

-Sí, pero, mientras tanto, vamos a pescar mientras que Lani busca algunos frutos y hojas en la selva.

Estuvieron durante horas juntando muchos peces para comer, un poco de leña y algunos frutos como aperitivo mientras esperaban a que los pescados se asaran. Mientras Geek tocaba el ukelele llegó Pepe "el pollo".

-Qué onda Cody.

-¡Pepe!-Lo saludó-que vientos, hace una semana que no te aparecías.

-Si lo sé, pero tenía cosas que hacer con los penguanos.

-Me imagino, ¿Estás listo para recibir a los turistas?

-Claro, y también estoy listo para surfear.

-Así se habla Pepe.

Cody le dio un pescado y se sentaron, esperando divisar a la ballena.

Iban todo tipo de pingüinos: Emperador, de Adelaida, de diferentes partes del mundo; Canadá, Dinamarca, Noruega y Rusia. También había una nutria, de pelaje color café oscuro, venida de España, habilidoso en tocar la guitarra, como también en el surf. Todo el viaje fue tranquilo e interesante por la música que la nutria interpretaba. Entonces la isla se divisó.

-Bien, falta poco para que llegamos a la isla, prepárense para la mejor experiencia de sus vidas-Todos estaban contentos y emocionados por descender de la ballena.

La ballena se detuvo, su cola servía como bajada, todos se deslizaron. Estaban emocionados, la playa si era cómo la describían los que habían estado aquí.

-Bien pasen por aquí-Indicaba el ave.

-Mikey-Dijo emocionado Cody.

-Hola Cody.

-¿Cómo te fue durante el viaje?

-Bien, fue interesante, pues hay un surfista que tiene un talento musical nato.

-¿Y quién es?

-Él-Señaló a la nutria que traía colgada la guitarra en su espalda y sostenía su tabla de surf en la pata derecha.

Observaba por todos lados, contemplaba la belleza del lugar, de repente vio algo que lo dejó congelado unos segundos, Lani estaba reanimando a un pequeño pingüino que casi se había ahogado. Se acercó a ella, para poder hablarle.

-Ten más cuidado la última vez-Le recomendó al pingüinito.

-Sí, gracias otra vez-Sonrió, el pingüinito se fue a otra parte, se levantó y topó con la nutria que no dejaba de verla a los ojos, sus ojos azules. Tenía la misma estatura que Cody.

-Hola-Saludó amistosamente, la nutria cayó de rodillas sin dejar de mirarla, tomó su aleta derecha y besó su dorso.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Lani-Estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que había hecho el turista.

-Hermoso, igual que tú.

-Sí.

Cody había observado todo, estaba enojado, se acercó a la escena y separó a la nutria de Lani.

-¿Qué crees vos que estás haciendo?

-¿Tú que crees que estás haciendo?, le estás coqueteando a mi novia.

-Ah, es tu novia, me disculpo por mi atrevimiento, pero es imposible no verla y quedar flechado al instante-Lani sonrió un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Que torpe soy, no me he presentado. Soy Paco, hijo de Lucía la portuguesa, así que díganme, Paco de Lucía, soy de España. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Cody Maverick.

-¿El discípulo de "Gran z"?

-Sí, espero no verte haciendo esto de nuevo-Tomó de la aleta a Lani y se alejaron de ahí.

-Bueno Paco, no crees que fuiste muy impertinente-Dijo un pingüino emperador, tuerto de su ojo derecho.

-Sí, ¿pero cómo iba a saber que tenía novio?

-¿Entonces la dejaras?

-No, pues me enamoró, y no la dejaré ir, lucharé por ella.

-¿Pelearas con Cody?

-Claro que no, piensa Diego, somos surfistas, lo demostraremos en el agua.

Se alejaron de ahí hacia una de las cabañas para descansar y poder meterse al mar…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Debo aclarar que la nutria estaba basada en el famoso y el más grande guitarrista "Paco de Lucía", que a un año de su muerte, sus admiradores lo seguimos recordando con mucho cariño.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Notas Musicales

**¡VOLVÍ!, Esta vez un poco más rápido de lo previsto, pero no importa, antes que nada aclararé que esto no es un song fic, puesto que el personaje de paco sólo interpreta dos canciones en este único capítulo, les recomiendo que, para que sientan la magia oigan las canciones:**

 **1.-Como el agua-de Camaron de la isla y Paco de Lucía**

 **2.-Río Ancho-de Paco de Lucía**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

-Entonces Cody retó a Tanque-Contaba Pepe, los surfistas sólo oían interesados-se metieron al agua y comenzaron a nadar hacía la primera gran ola que se formó; Cody seguro de sí se puso de pie sobre la tabla, alzó las aletas al aire con la seguridad de que montaría a la ola, y de pronto cayó siendo aplastado por la ola, fue humillante para él-todos estallaron a carcajadas.

-Sí, muy gracioso Pepe-Cody estaba un poco avergonzado por haber recordado ese acontecimiento, Lani sujeto su aleta derecha en señal de comprensión.

Paco tenía colgada su guitarra en la espalda, observaba la hermosa luna reflejarse en el agua.

-Oye Paco-Habló Diego, la nutria lo volteó a verlo-¿qué tal si nos tocas una canción?-propuso, los surfistas comenzaron a murmurar, para finalmente exclamar: ¡Canta Paco!

-Vale, lo haré-Comenzó a rascar su guitarra, la gente que caminaba por ahí comenzó a acercarse a la fogata para poder oír a la nutria, Geek se sorprendió.

-Limpiaabaa el agua deeel ríííoo, cómo la estreellaa de la mañaaanaaa, liiimpiiiaaabaaa el caariñooo míííooo, al maanaantiiiaaal es túúú fueeenteee y claaaraaa-Todos los habitantes de la isla se quedaron mudos por su voz y sentimiento con el que cantaba-cooomooo el aguuuaaaa, haaay cóoomo el aguuuaaaa , cooomooo el aguuuaaa. Como el aguuaa claaraa, queee baajaa deel mooonteee, asiii quiierooo veerteee, de díaaa y de nocheee. Haaay coomooo el aguuuaaa, haaay cooomooo eel aguuaa, coomooo eeel aguuaa.

Sus dedos se movían rápido, parecían pequeñas arañas, con cada toque en el trasto contaba una historia.

-Yooo teee heecheee mii braazooo al hooombrooo y uunn briiillooo de luuuz de luunaaa, iiiluuumiiinaaabaaa tuus ooojooosss. Haaay coomooo el aguuuaaa, haaay cooomooo eel aguuaa, coomooo eeel aguuaa.

Dee tii deeseeeo yooo tooo el caaalooor, paaa tiii miii cuuueeerpooo siii looo quieeereees túúúú´, fuuueeegooo en la saaangreee nooos corrééé a loooos dooos. Haaay coomooo el aguuuaaa, haaay cooomooo eel aguuaa, coomooo eeel aguuaa.

Siii tuuuus ooojiiilloooos fueeeeraaaan aceeeiiituuuniiitaaaas veeeerdeeeees, toaaaa laaaa noooocheeee estaaaarííííaaaaa muuuueeeeleee que muuuueeeeleeee, muuuueeeeleeee que muuueeeeeleeee, toa la noooocheeee estaaaarííííaaaa mueeeeleeee queee muuueeeeleeee, muuueeeleee que muuueeeeleeee, muuueeeeleee que muuueeeleeee.

Luuuuz deeeel aaaalmaaaa meeee aaaadiiiviiinaaaa queee aaaa mííí meee aaaluuumbraaaa miii coooraaaazóóón miiii cuuueeerpoooo aaaaleeeegreeee caaaamiiiiinaaaa pooorqueeee deee tiii lleeevaaa laaa iiiluuusióóón. Haaay coomooo el aguuuaaa, haaay cooomooo eel aguuaa, coomooo eeel aguuaa.

Paco terminó de cantar y fue ovacionado con múltiples aplausos, era un gran artista.

-Impresionante-Mencionó Geek.

-Gracias, es un honor que usted me lo diga "Gran Z".

-Por favor llámame Geek-Dijo modesto.

-Por supuesto.

Pepe el pollo estiró sus brazos en señal de cansancio, de pronto todos hicieron lo mismo y bostezando.

-Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana será un gran día para surfear-Todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, Pepe apagó la fogata y se fue a descansar.

La ballena había vuelto de su segundo viaje, había traído más pingüinos, pero también a otro mamífero.

Los surfistas eran maestros en el arte de montar olas, Diego había vencido a diez, a pesar de no tener un ojo lograba hacer buenas piruetas.

-¿Quién más quiere competir?-Lanzó el reto orgulloso de sí.

-Yo-Habló una ornitorrinco venida de Sumatra.

-Interesante-Sonrió prepotente-si te lastimas me avisas y te ayudare a soportar el dolor.

Ella sonrió burlona, entonces una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Sí me ganas haré lo que tú me pidas por un día-Escupió la apuesta, Diego sonrió ladino.

-Acepto.

-Pero si yo gano-Aclaró antes de comenzar-tú harás lo que yo diga por todo el día-Diego asintió gustoso.

Los demás surfistas estaban emocionados por lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Vamos niño bonito-Dijo retadora.

-Vamos.

Ambos corrieron hacia el mar y se recostaron sobre sus tablas y comenzaron a nadar. Varias olas pequeñas comenzaron a formarse. Después de unos minutos de estar nadando la gran ola comenzaba a formarse, a lo mucho cinco metros de altura.

Diego se levantó y posicionó sobre su tabla dejándose llevar por la corriente; comenzaba a formar espirales dentro del primer tubo que se formó, todos los surfistas estaban fascinados y emocionados por las buenas acrobacias que hacía.

Pero la ornitorrinco comenzó a girar sobre su mismo eje, logrando rebasar a Diego, después montó la punta de la ola y se colocó sobre una pata mientras que la otra la pegaba lateralmente y sus brazos estaban extendidos horizontalmente. Después hizo una vuelta hacia atrás mientras la ola se destruía y aplastaba a Diego, ella regresó sana y salva a la playa, mientras que Diego llegaba arrastrado por la corriente boca abajo con la tabla a su lado.

-Eh-Diego levantó la mirada para verla-gané-sonrió triunfal, Diego dejó caer su cabeza en la arena nuevamente.

Suspiró, realmente hacer ese tipo de acrobacias era agotador, sobre todo por lo equilibrado que debían estar, miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Paco se encontraba recostado sobre una palmera; observaba el mar, el sol, las nubes, sentían el viento pegarle en la cara, abrazaba su guitarra.

-Hola-Paco se sobresaltó, pues fue muy sorpresivo, volteo a ver quién le había hablado. Sus ojos verdes y pelaje negro, sostenía una tabla de surf con unos dibujos de algas, era hermosa, realmente hermosa.

-Hola-Correspondió.

-Parece ser que no soy el único mamífero aquí.

-Sí, al parecer tampoco yo-La ornitorrinco hembra sonrió.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Paco de Lucía-Respondió rápidamente.

-¿Por qué de Lucía?

-Porque soy hijo de Lucía la portuguesa.

-Ya entendí.

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-Esta vez fue el turno de Paco.

-Krishna.

-Hermoso nombre-Alagó, ella se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Tocas ese instrumento?

-Sí-Respondió restándole importancia.

-Podrías tocar una canción.

Paco dudó un poco, pero aceptó sin tapujos. Comenzó a rascar las cuerdas de su guitarra, movía sus dedos a una velocidad impresionante.

Las olas comenzaban a formarse conforme tocaba su instrumento, el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte, las palmas se movían por la acción del viento, creando así la ilusión de una danza.

Los cangrejos salían del agua para luego enterrarse en la arena, todo en cuatro movimientos, parecía que estaban bailando. Algunas personas se acercaban para volver a oír a Paco tocar. Las corrientes arrastraban consigo estrellas, algas, almejas y uno que otro erizo marino. La naturaleza parecía danzar ante la melodía que estaba interpretando. Las almejas abrían y cerraban la boca logrando crear el sonido de las castañuelas. Las aves se posaban sobre la palma, su guitarra parecía llorar. Los sonidos se propagaban desde el aire hasta las corrientes marinas.

Krishna estaba fascinada por la magnífica ejecución de la nutria, el viento parecía que estaba coreando, mientras que hacía pequeños remolinos en la arena. Era un espectáculo, la olas se rompían cada vez que tocaba una nota diferente.

Terminó la canción, el viento cesó, los cangrejos regresaron al mar, la corriente arrastró nuevamente a las ostras, estrellas y erizos, los tubos que se habían formado se deshicieron al chocar contra las rocas.

Todos aplaudieron nuevamente, entre ellos Cody, Pepe, Lani y Diego.

-Impresionante-Habló Pepe-deberías enseñarme a hacer eso.

-Cuando quieras.

-Bueno, volvamos a surfear-Dijo Lani, todos volvieron al mar.

-Ahorita vuelvo-Dijo Cody a Lani, se metió a la cabaña, para sacar su tabla de surf.

-Paco eres impresionante-Alagó Lani, él se sonrojo un poco.

-Bueno…-Tartamudeaba.

Diego vio algo que posiblemente le ayudaría a Paco, Lani estaba a sólo quince centímetros de distancia.

-Paco…-Diego "tropezó", empujando a Lani, quién cayó sobre Paco, sus labios se unió con su pico, se separaron, desviaron las miradas, estaban avergonzados, Krishna estaba sorprendida y Diego sonreía cómplice.

El sonido de una tabla de surf chocando contra la arena hizo que voltearan a la derecha, Cody estaba decepcionado y furioso a la vez, Lani se levantó rápidamente para poder explicarse:

-Cody…

-Cállate-Dijo cortante-y tú español-apuntó acusadoramente-tendremos un duelo, exactamente en una semana, así que practica bien.

-¿Qué pasará si gano?-Preguntó intrigado Paco.

-Terminare con Lani-Le dolió decirlo, pero su orgullo era más importante ahora, Paco sonrió feliz por la propuesta.

-Pero si yo ganó, te irás y nunca volverás.

Se alejó de ahí para luego internarse en la selva.

 **Espero que les halla gustado... quiero agradecer de antemano a: Raven Queen. Ever after high por haber sido la primera persona en dejarme un review en esta historia, espero que leas este capítulo.**

 **Los invito a dejar sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo... Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL  
**


	3. Viejo rival

**Hola, al parecer estoy decidido a acabar esta historia, por eso no me tardo mucho en actualizar, no se sií en tres capítulo más la acabaré, ó puede ser que uno o dos mas, dependiendo de como esté mi imaginación.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

Después de caminar alrededor de veinte minutos decidió sentarse sobre un tronco para analizar lo sucedido. Necesitaba reflexionar y encontrar una solución.

-¿Y si realmente fue un accidente?-Se preguntó en voz alta-y si así fue, ya hice el reto y no puedo arrepentirme-debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, tenía la cabeza gacha, se llevó una aleta a su cabeza y luego a su cara, no estaba pensando con claridad. De pronto sintió algo clavarse en la parte trasera del tronco, volteó hacía atrás y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un dardo somnífero, lo desclavó y lo observó un momento.

De repente otro dardo pasó a unos cinco centímetros de sus ojos por el lado izquierdo, miró en esa dirección para encontrar una respuesta a esos suceso, sin esperar nada veinte de dardos iban directo a él, saltó hacia el tronco para cubrirse, después de que cesaron los disparos se levantó intentando ver quién le había disparado; pudo percibir una silueta de un metro ochenta corriendo, intentado huir de ahí.

Corrió para de alguna manera alcanzarlo, temía perderlo de vista; la selva era frondosa y extensa, era difícil no perderse en ella, su belleza y misterio eran impresionantes. Se hubiera podido quedar e incluso internarse en ella, pero debía alcanzar a aquél que le había lanzado los dardos.

La oscuridad de la selva desapareció, dando paso a la luz brillante del sol y la arena, que aunado a los sonidos de las olas romperse contra las rocas hacía algo parecido a una sinfónica.

Hace tanto que no iba, desde que el "Concurso en Homenaje a Gran Z" había desaparecido esa parte de la isla había sido abandonada y todo habitante se cambió a la otra parte, donde vivía Gran Z. Perdió su rastro, todo el esfuerzo había sido en vano, suspiró derrotado y frustrado, pero al menos podría estar un arto ahí, tranquilo y sin nadie que perturbara su mente, se sentó a la orilla del mar para observarlo y reflexionar.

-Oye tú-Habló alguien a sus espaldas, dio media vuelta y observó; grande, complexión robusta y fornida, el pelo casi tapándole los ojos y su tatuaje en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Eres tú?-Dijo en última instancia, estaba sorprendido.

* * *

Apenas una media hora pasaba desde que Cody se había internado en la selva, Pepe estaba consternado por la actitud que adoptó, pero lo atribuía a que se sintió traicionado, a pesar de que la culpa no fue de Lani sino de Diego.

Paco estaba pensando sobre la apuesta que Cody lanzó, por un lado le convenía ganar, y por el otro la veía difícil no regresar al paraíso que la Isla Pen Gu representaba. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que Diego ocasionó estuviera bien, en parte estaba molesto, pero debía aceptar que había sido emocionante.

-Bueno Paco, está es la quinta vez que hago algo que te beneficia-Mencionó Diego quien bebía un coco.

-Sí, pero fue un poco imprudente de tu parte-Dijo mientras daba un mordisco a un calamar en un palito.

-Pero no digas que no te fascino haber besado a la sexi salvavidas.

-Oye sin términos lascivos por favor-Estaba un poco molesto por el comentario.

-Hay por favor, cómo si tú no la vieras de esa manera.

-No, yo no soy un degenerado como tú.

-Claro, perdóname si me gustan las hembras.

-De todas formas estoy viendo la apuesta de Cody, es un gran surfista, y es el discípulo de Gran Z.

-¿Y eso qué?, yo podría vencerlo si me lo propusiera.

-No puedes ni siquiera vencer a Pepe el pollo y te crees capaz de hacerlo con Cody.

-Te puedo demostrar que puedo vencer a ese Pollo, pero tendrá que ser en un día que yo creí necesario.

-Yo creí que era un pingüino, no una gallina-Se burló de Diego.

-No me tientes Paco, porque sabes que lo haré.

-Perdón, no sabía que fueras tan sensible.

-Tonterías, pero hablando bien, ¿crees que Krishna acepté ir conmigo a dar un paseo por la selva?

-Bueno, te portaste como un cretino cuando aceptó tu reto, sí claro, aceptara.

-Claro sarcástico.

-Inténtalo, no te harás daño.

-Bien-Se levantó, terminó por beberse su coco y luego lo arrojó lejos, caminó hacia donde se encontraba, justo afuera de su cabaña.

Krishna alcanzó a verlo, temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo.

-Hola Diego.

-Ho…hola Krishna-Estaba un poco inseguro por hablarle.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Venía… bueno quería… no…

-Perdón no te entiendo.

-¿Quisieras dar un paseo conmigo por la selva?-Escupió finalmente.

-Si me hubieras vencido, créeme que aceptaría sin chistar, pero cómo fui yo la vencedora, mi respuesta es no-Diego suspiró un poco enojado.

-Bueno, gracias por escuchar-Dio media vuelta, estaba por retirarse.

-Espera-Él volteó a verla.

-¿Qué?

-Cómo yo fui la vencedora, tienes que hacer lo que yo te pida por un día.

-Cierto-Dijo casi murmurando.

-Entonces, quiero ir a pasear con Paco por la selva, ¿se puede?

-¿Por qué no se le preguntas a él?

-Porque te tengo a ti durante un día para que hagas lo que yo quiera, así que por favor ve y dile.

-Sí-Se retiró de ahí enojado hacia donde estaba Paco.

Paco lo vio llegar y le preguntó:

-¿Qué tal te fue, aceptó?

-No.

-Lo siento amigo, será para la próxima-Comenzó a rascar las cuerdas de su guitarra

-Pero quiere ir contigo-Paco desafino las notas de la impresión.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste.

-¿Y por qué no viene a decirme ella?

-Porque perdí una apuesta.

-Encantado.

-Bien-Y de nueva cuenta fue a donde Krishna y le dijo lo que había dicho Paco.

-Bien, dile que en una hora vamos.

-Sí.

Y así fue de nuevo a donde Paco y le dijo lo de Krishna, él asintió interesado y contento.

* * *

No podía creerlo, no había sabido nada de él desde el último campeonato, el cual había ganado Pepe.

-¿Qué haces aquí en mi playa?-Preguntó.

-Pues estaba siguiendo a alguien que me había lanzado dardos para dormirme.

-Ese fui yo-No dejaba de sorprenderle.

-¿Enserio?, Tanque ¿por qué?

-Creí que eras un intruso.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo, y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí.

-¿No te habías ido con Regie?

-Claro que no, de todas maneras hubiera estado en la misma ó peor condición en la que me encuentro ahora.

-Lo siento.

-No importa, ¿quieres conocer mi casa?

-Sí-Aceptó sin mucho esmero.

Era una pequeña cabaña hecha con hojas de palma y unas cuantas conchas.

-Te fascinaran las chicas-Mencionó emocionado.

-¿Viven contigo?

-Claro, si no estaría sólo-Levantó unas hojas que servían como puertas-bienvenido, chicas trátenlo bien.

-No es necesario Tanque-Al entrar vio dos repisas con puros cocos con caras dibujadas.

-Te las presentaré-Fue la repisa lateral derecha al fondo-ésta es Karina-señaló la primera-ella es Briadna-así continuo durante un rato presentando a los cocos con cara dibujada.

-Se ven amigables-Dijo un poco incómodo por la escena de Tanque.

-Y lo son.

-¿Sigues surfeando?-Preguntó casualmente.

-Claro, eso nunca lo dejaría.

-Mira no sé si me desesperación me está haciendo que te pida este favor.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó intrigado.

-He retado a alguien, mi orgullo y honor están en juego, y cómo tú ganaste varios campeonatos seguidos…

-Sólo ve al grano.

-¿Quieres entrenarme?-Tanque lo dudó unos segundos, nunca había entrenado a alguien, pues a él le repudiaba eso.

-Está bien-En el rostro de Cody se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero lo malo es que no me traje mi tabla.

-Te presto una de las mías, comenzaremos mañana.

-Que bien.

-Bien, ahora ayúdame a buscar leña para en la noche hacer la cena.

-Sí-Y comenzó a rodear la playa en busca de cortezas de palmera y pedazos de tronco, pues un nuevo entrenamiento comenzaría, de algo estaba seguro, es que quería derrotar a Paco.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. Historia, nuevo entrenamiento

**Bueno, he aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, si, estoy decidido a terminarla, creo que en dos capítulos más ó quizás tres, el tiempo y mi imaginación lo decidirán, entonces siguiendo con lo nuestro, el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

Esperaba frente a la selva, paciente, la llegada de Paco, observaba la imponente flora, bella y peligrosa, el espíritu de aventura la empujaba a seguir.

-Ya estoy-Dijo Paco a sus espaldas-¿nos vamos?

-Sí.

Se adentraron en lo que sería un aventura, interesante como peligrosa, puesto que no conocían nada, ni desviaciones, ni trampas puestas por los Penguanos, nada, pero eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

Caminaron alrededor de dos horas, no se habían topado con algo peligroso, eso era una buena señal, la extensa flora impedía en ciertos tramos que la luz del sol entrara e iluminara.

Una idea cruzó por la mente de Krishna.

-Ven-Jaló a Paco hacía el suroeste.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Te darás cuenta al rato.

Después de unos veinte minutos comenzaron a percibir que la temperatura aumentaba un poco, y una ligera capa de vapor empezaba a rodearlos.

-Llegamos.

-¿A una de las aberturas del volcán?

-Sí-Arrancó unas grandes hojas de un palmera cercana y se la extendió.

-¿Y esto para qué?

-No querrás terminar con heridas-Eso lo confundió a un más-ahora sólo cúbrete el vientre-y lo aventó al hoyo.

-¡No!-Cayó sobre una especie de tobogán de piedra dentro del volcán.

-Déjate llevar-Dijo Krishna quien se le había adelantado.

Paco se sujetó a la hoja y se impulsó con todo su peso; había varias cosas dentro de ahí, pequeñas erupciones en la lava, unas cuantas rajaduras que soltaban aire de vez en cuando.

-Te venceré-Dijo Paco arrebasándola-adiós perdedora-terminó su tubo y cayó a algo viscoso y brillante-¿qué es esto?-tomó un poco y lo observó detenidamente.

-Según lo que me contaron, eso de arriba-Señaló lo que estaba brillando-son gusanos, entonces es popo.

-¡Popo!-De repente le cayó una gran masa de excremento en la cabeza, Krishna comenzó a reírse sin parar-sí muy gracioso-la tomó por la pata izquierda y la metió también.

-Guacala-Paco le arrojó una gran bola, ella se la quitó de la cara-así-le arrojó otra directo en el hocico.

Estuvieron jugando durante un rato, después buscaron la salida.

Era relajante sentir el agua de la cascada en todo el cuerpo, el atardecer estaba a punto de culminar, era cuestión de horas.

-Fue divertido-Mencionó Paco.

-Sí que lo fue, lástimas que tendré que durar varias horas aquí para que el excremento se quite.

-Qué sensible-Dijo burlón-gracias por invitarme a caminar.

-Sabía que sería interesante-Se sentó en un roca-Paco, cuéntame tu historia.

-¿Cómo?-Volteó a verla un poco confundido.

-Tú vida, después yo te contaré la mía.

-Bueno, no es muy interesante.

-No lo creo.

-Nací y crecí en Chiclana de la Frontera, provincia de Cádiz, mi madre era ama de casa, siempre me cuidó y educó en el hogar, y mi padre era músico, conocido como "el Matador".

-¿Por qué Matador?

-Porque sus notas que ejecutaba en la guitarra eran tan precisas que parecían que te atravesaban el corazón.

-Impresionante.

-Yo comencé a tocar la guitarra desde los siete años, gracias a que mi padre me llevaba con él a las fiestas que organizaba con sus amigos ó incluso con el rey.

-Con razón eres tan bueno.

-No lo soy, mi padre lo fue.

-No seas tan modesto.

-En fin, esa es mi historia.

-Mentira-Afirmó Krishna.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ni si quiera me has contado cómo te interesó el surf.

-Oh, estando un día caminando por la playa junto con mi padre, vi a un pingüino emperador montando una gran ola, era impresionante ver lo que hacía; cruzaba tubos, montaba las orillas entes de que se deshicieran, en fin muchas cosas.

-¿Era Diego?

-No, su padre. Cuando vino a la playa fui a saludarlo y decirle que era increíble lo que hacía, él me dijo que el surf es cuestión de decisión y trabajo. Su hijo se acercó a mí y se presentó, su nombre era Diego, comenzamos a jugar, entonces mi papá me dejó ahí para divertirme mientras él se recostaba sobre una hamaca.

-Entonces así conociste a Diego-Comprendió la duda que había retenido, el asintió.

-Pero él es un asno.

-Quizás, pero estuvo conmigo siempre y mostró su apoyo incondicional, es cómo un hermano para mí.

-¿Entonces son muy amigos desde la infancia?

-Sí, al morir mi padre cuando tenía quince años, demostró estar ahí cuando más lo necesitaba-Esa parte de la historia la dejó boquiabierta y le dio un poco de tristeza.

-Lo siento por lo de tu padre.

-No importa, eso ya quedó en el pasado.

-¿Pero cómo aprendiste a surfear?

-El padre de Diego me enseñó este bello arte, y con ello comenzó esta afición y modo de vida.

-Interesante.

-Ahora cuéntame tú-Dijo Paco.

-Nací en Sumatra, aunque mis padres emigraron de Australia, de niña siempre me sobreprotegían, puesto que tenía un frágil estado de salud en ese entonces.

-¿Qué te pasaba?

-Mis huesos eran muy débiles, podría rompérmelos con cualquier cosa hasta lo ridículamente simple. Mi padre era un gran surfista, de ahí tomé el cariño, cuando cumplí dieciséis años, mis padres decidieron que era hora de afrontar mis batallas, mi padre me enseñó a surfear. Pero después ocurrió la tragedia…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mi padre perdió una pierna, víctima de un tiburón que quería comérselo, se salvó pero le costó una extremidad. A partir de ese suceso me alejé del surf por un tiempo.

-¿Enserió?-Ella asintió, Paco miró hacia el suelo para seguir concentrándose en la historia.

-Pero luego de un tiempo comencé a comprender que el surf era mi vida, y que nada me lo arrebataría, ni siquiera el miedo, así que volví a surfear, y heme aquí.

-Interesante-Paco sonrió por la determinación que había mostrado.

-Y esa es mi historia.

-Me sorprendió-Observo a lo lejos los últimos rayos del sol ocultándose, la selva estaba oscureciendo-debemos irnos.

-Pero antes-Detuvo Krishna-¿qué relación tienes con la salvavidas Lani?

-Nada por ahora-Krishna sonrió motivada-pero dentro de siete días ella será mía-la sonrisa poco a poco desapareció.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque Cody me retó a un duelo, si ganó terminará con Lani y yo tendré el campo libre-Ella agachó la cabeza decepcionada.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-Rápidamente levantó la mirada y fingió una sonrisa convincente.

-Curiosidad, ya vámonos.

Y con eso comenzaron el rumbo directo a casa.

* * *

El sol ya había iluminado toda la playa, era medio día, observó a su alrededor, Cody estaba dormido sobre la arena boca arriba, se acercó a él, cerca del oído y gritó:

-¡Despierta flojo!-Cody se levantó asustado y gritando.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-Preguntó un poco irritado.

-Mi problema es que empezaremos el entrenamiento-Dijo autoritario.

-Está bien-Se sacudió el polvo que traía en la espalda y abdomen-¿qué haremos?

-¿Haremos?-Cody arqueó una ceja confundido-pecho tierra y haz doscientas lagartijas.

-¿Por qué tantas?

-¡No cuestiones y hazlo!-Y así Cody lo hizo-esto te ayudara a endurecer los brazos para nadar más rápido.

Mientras Cody hacía las lagartijas, Tanque buscaba corteza de palma, comenzó a formar un camino de unos cinco metros de largo y comenzaba a hacer fuego.

-Ya terminé-Vio un camino de fuego de al menos unos cinco metros de largo-¿para qué hiciste eso?

-Lo cruzaras-Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó exaltado, aún le dolían los brazos-no voy hacerlo.

-Perdón señorita, creí escuchar ayer que si querías que te entrenaba-Cody agachó la cabeza un poco arrepentido por haberle dicho.

-Bien-Apenas un dedo piso el fuego sintió cómo si todo su cuerpo ardiera.

-¡Ah!-Se sentó se mojó con saliva la ala derecha para poder enfriarse el dedo.

-Cody no te comportes como una hembra sensible-Cody lo miró molesto, pero tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, se levantó y de nueva cuenta se puso frente al camino.

Puso una pata, sintió arder en el infierno, puso la otra, ya no las sentía.

* * *

Lani estaba encima de la roca donde vigilaba que nadie se estuviera ahogando, estaba decepcionada y triste por lo que había ocurrido ayer, nunca vio a Cody ponerse así, pero la apuesta que hizo la sorprendió y extraño, se sintió como un objeto del que se pueden deshacer cuando se les plazca.

-Hola Lani-Habló Pepe a sus espaldas, ella volteó a verlo.

-Hola Pepe-Saludó un poco desanimada, Pepe se sentó junto a ella-¿ya encontraron a Cody?

-No, se escondió muy bien, pero los penguanos siguen-Puso un ala sobre Pepe-pero hay algo que te inquieta, ¿puedes externarlo?

-Es que es decepcionante que por un accidente Cody no me creyera-Acariciaba de los tentáculos a su calamar.

-Supongo que eso se debe a que Paco desde un principio quiso conquistarte, y verte en esa situación comprometedora lo destrozó.

-Pero no fue mi culpa-Se defendió del argumento de Pepe.

-Lo sabemos Lani, pero tal vez Cody se esté desahogando, quizás cuando regresé olvide todo.

-Ojalá-Pepe sonrió por la actitud de Lani-gracias Pepe por escucharme.

-Para eso somos los amigos-Se levantó-bueno, si me disculpas, debo ir con Geek.

-Ve Pepe-Continuó observando la playa y el mar, pensando en lo que había dicho Pepe.

* * *

Terminó de subir la palma sujetando en el hocico una cuerda que amarraba una gran roca, con su aleta retiró la cuerda y la amarró a la palma, bajó de ahí. La roca colgaba como un péndulo.

-Tanque, ya está-Tanque se cercioró, efectivamente estaba colgada.

-Bueno, ya es hora de comer, vamos.

-Genial, me muero de hambre, ¿qué comeremos?

-Aleta de tiburón-Cody arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí-Miró a su alrededor y no había siquiera fuego para cocinar, ni tampoco un cuerpo de tiburón.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí-Señaló hacía el mar, una prominente aleta dorsal se hizo presente-desde que abandonaron esta playa vienen con un poco más de frecuencia.

-¿Lo cazaras?

-No-Cody lo vio confundido-tú lo harás.

-¿Qué?-Era un suicidio, contando el hecho de que no sabía cazar.

-No es tanto que lo vas a cazar, sino que serás la carnada y lo atraerás hasta la playa y yo lo mataré y lo comeremos.

-Tanque es un suicidio y estoy muy cansado.

-No pasará nada, si no puedes, yo lo mataré antes de que te haga daño, esto es parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Bien-Cody se fue hasta la orilla, vio la distancia entre el tiburón y él, cuarenta metros para ser exactos, entró al agua, nado un poco, el tiburón seguía estando lejos de él.

De repente la aleta dorsal dio un giro y quedó frente a él, comenzó a acercarse muy rápido, Cody dio media vuelta y nado lo más rápido que podía, pero el tiburón era más rápido, faltaban unos centímetros para llegar a la playa, y unos diez para que el tiburón lo alcanzara.

De repente se oyó el crujido de algo, miró hacia atrás, Tanque había aplastado la cabeza del tiburón con una gran roca, Cody inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, estaba temblando, pues había sido una experiencia aterradora que no deseaba repetir nunca más.

-Bien hecho, descansa mientras yo preparo la comida-Cody se dejó caer sobre la arena-mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

Tanque agarró al tiburón de la aleta caudal y lo arrastró hasta afuera de su cabaña, para luego sacar un cuchillo y comenzar a cortar las aletas al tiburón.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todos los que leen el fic, y a aquellos que comentan, de todo corazón gracias, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERAL**


	5. Prueba Final

**Hola, he regresado, la verdad es muy agotador escribir esta historia, aunque había dicho que en el capítulo dos era el único capítulo donde los personajes interpretarían canciones, pues me retracto, este capítulo también lo harán, las canción en orden son estas:**

 **1.- Tomatito-Macael (Taranta)**

 **2.- Manzanita- Cosa Nostra (Donna Mia)**

 **Estoy decidido a acabar esta hist** **oria, por eso no tardo mucho en actualizar.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

Estaba atónita, la perlaba brillaba intensamente a la luz de la luna, era hermosa, estaba sosteniéndola entre sus aletas, la nota se encontraba al lado de la ostra, la tomó y leyó:

" _ **Te espero a la media noche en la palma donde siempre me recuesto, te preparé algo especial, no faltes"**_

 _ **Atentamente**_

 _ **Paco**_

No sabía si ir ó no, Paco la quería, pero ella a él no, no traicionaría a Cody por una aventura aunque él la haya tratado cómo un objeto, debía esclarecer todo.

Faltaban cómo veinte minutos para que el plazo de espera se venciera, se sentó sobre la hamaca y agarró un collar de Gran Z, era el que Cody había arrojado al mar molesto cuando supo la verdad de Geek, ella lo había encontrado al día siguiente a la orilla, lo contempló durante un rato, sabía lo que debía hacer.

La luna estaba en su mejor punto, era hermosa, le hacía recordar sus momentos en Andalucía, cortos, pero significativos, siempre había vivido con la música. Rascaba las cuerdas de su guitarra con tal delicadeza, que incluso podría decirse que la acariciaba.

-Bonita melodía-Habló Lani atrás de él.

-Gracias-Dijo sin dejar de tocar.

Ella se puso frente a él, él la miró a los ojos, sin dejar de rascar las cuerdas de su guitarra en ningún momento.

-¿Para qué me citaste?

-Necesitamos hablar, y haré que esta noche sea mágica para ambos-Lani lo miró confundida-cierra los ojos por favor.

-Bien-Así lo hizo, Diego bajó desde las hojas de la palmera con un mantel, y una canasta tejida a mano. Acomodó dos hojas, una frente a Lani, y otra frente a Paco, puso dos pescados en ellas, luego colocó una gran vela en el centro y la encendió, después rompió un coco y sirvió en dos vasos.

-Me la debes-Le susurró al oído a Paco, Paco asintió sonriendo, se retiró de ahí tan pronto había acabado.

-Ya puedes abrirlos-Al hacerlo quedó sorprendida por el detalle.

-¿Un picnic nocturno?

-Sí-Era un bonito gesto, pero tenía que aclarar todo de una vez por todas.

-Paco…

-No hables por favor, primero come y luego ya dices lo que tengas que decir.

Ella dio un bocado al pescado, quedó sorprendida por lo bien preparado que estaba, era mejor que las parrilladas que hacía Geek.

-Está muy bueno.

-Verdad que sí.

-¿Tú lo cocinaste?

-No, fue mi mejor amigo Diego.

-Pues lo felicitas de mi parte.

-Con gusto.

Seguía tocando, ambientaba el lugar, estaba inspirado, con sólo verla frente a él, ella terminó de comer.

-Paco, ahora sí debemos hablar.

-Comienza si quieres.

-No puedo hacerlo al menos que dejes de tocar-Él paró en seco y dejó su guitarra a un lado.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre tu obsesión conmigo.

-No es una obsesión-Dijo a la defensiva.

-Bueno, tal vez me equivoqué, pero debes dejar de ilusionarte conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó nervioso.

-Porque yo amo a Cody, nada más a él.

-Pero yo te amo a ti.

-No es cierto, sólo fue una ilusión que se desencadeno por una simple atracción-Explicó, Paco agachó la cabeza decepcionado.

-Fue una estupidez hacer esto-Suspiró un poco molesto porque su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

-No, puesto que gracias a ti he podido aclarar dudas.

-Le diré a Cody que renunció y que no volveré a esta isla.

-Paco, no seas tan radical-Quiso hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No hay razón para concursar si no voy a poder ganar tu corazón-Ella sintió compasión por él.

-Pero hay más chicas, y creo que una de ellas es la indicada.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-No sé, Krishna-Miró hacia otra parte, comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Ella es sólo una amiga.

-No mientas Paco, si tienes sentimientos hacia ella.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Pero fueron a pasear juntos-La vio sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues ella me dijo antes de que fueran, me preguntó que se podía hacer en esta isla a parte de internarse en la selva, yo le dije que se deslizaran por el tobogán, ella se fue muy emocionada, creo que tú le gustas-Estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado eso de ella-¿y qué dices?

-No tengo la menor idea de que hacer.

-Pensarás en algo, lo sé, eres un gran artista, y un chico muy dulce-Le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse a su cabaña y dormir.

Paco dobló el mantel y lo metió a la canasta junto con los vasos y la vela, seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho Lani, admitía que Krishna era atractiva y era una gran surfista, pero por alguna razón no podía verla de una forma romántica. Observó de nuevo la luna, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-De repente una estrella fugaz se hizo presente.

"Pide un deseo", le había dicho su madre esa noche en Andalucía, el rey le pidió a su padre que tocara para él, ese era el lugar destinado, y los había llevado a los dos.

Sonrió ante el bello recuerdo de su infancia, la nostalgia se hizo presente, otra estrella fugaz se presentó.

-Desearía aclarar las cosas-Observó durante unos minutos más para luego irse a su cabaña a dormir.

* * *

Sentía cómo si un cuchillo estuviera cortándole la piel, Tanque estaba tatuándolo con un palo quemado, el entrenamiento había sido muy agotador, pero su cuerpo se había tonificado, su resistencia mejoró, la decisión fue la correcta.

-Debes dejar que cicatrice-Arrojó el palo a lo lejos, Cody se levantó y fue hacia el mar para poder apreciarlo, estaba en el lado izquierdo del vientre, eran una especie de dientes, los de un tiburón para ser exactos.

-¿Ahora qué hay que hacer?-Preguntó Cody.

-Dentro de una hora surfearemos por el deshuesadero.

-¿Enserio?-Observó cómo una ola se rompía al chocar contra esas rocas.

-Sí, después de mi aplastante derrota y el abandono de la isla, decidí vencerlo, y lo logré, entonces tú también lo harás, sólo deja se te cicatrice el tatuaje y después surfearemos-Se retiró a su cabaña para empezar a hacer la comida.

* * *

Paco salió rápidamente al percatarse de que había dejado su guitarra en la playa, temía lo peor, fue hacia donde estaba la palma, pero se detuvo al ver cómo ella rascaba la guitarra, tenía sus ojos cerrados.

La tocaba con una maestría impresionante, todos los surfistas empezaron a acercarse para poder ver, el viento hacia que las palmas se movieran, asimilando una danza.

-Aaaahhhh, aaaaaahhhh, aaaaahhhhh, aaaaahhhh, aaaahhhh, aaaaaaaahhhhh, aaaaahhhhh, aaaaahhhh, miiiooo, yo te entregoooo el coraaazóóónn miooo, yo te entregoooo el aaamooor es miiooo, lalololailola, lalololailola, lalololailola, lalololailolaaaaa…-Su toque era delicado, era como si acariciara una pluma, las olas comenzaban a formarse, los cangrejos salían de sus guaridas y entraban al mar.

Pepe, Lani, Geek y Diego se acercaron a observar la escena cómo todos los demás, nadie hubiera pensado que la ornitorrinco pudiera ejecutar el instrumento de Paco, era impresionante.

Paco captaba algo más profundo en la melodía, era un sentimiento, estaba confesando algo, ¿lo que había dicho Lani era cierto?, no tenía la respuesta aún, sólo sabía que Krishna era alguien impresionante.

-Quizás ella es la musa que tanto habías buscado-Comentó Diego, volteó a verlo y luego reflexionó.

"Diego, no quiero una aventura, ni quiero tampoco un romance efímero y cursi, necesito mi musa" había dicho aquel atardecer después de haber surfeado por horas.

"Pero no crees que con esa mentalidad te vayas a quedar sólo y amargado, y todo por una fantasía", Diego opinó, en cierta parte eso se había cumplido durante algunos años.

-No sé qué hacer-Dijo un poco desanimado.

-Ten en cuenta que aquí se va a definir una parte de tu historia y tu destino dependiendo de la decisión que tomes.

-Estoy consciente de ello.

Krishna terminó de tocar, abrió los ojos y fue recibida con miles de aplausos, entre ellos los de Paco, se sonrojó un poco al verlo que le sonreía.

-Discúlpame-Le dio la guitarra.

-¿Por qué he de disculparte?-Preguntó un poco confundido.

-Por tocar tu guitarra sin permiso-Explicó un poco apenada.

-No hay problema, ¿por qué no me dijiste que también tocabas la guitarra?

-Porque no la tocó, yo toco una sitara, y cómo tu guitarra es instrumento de cuerda quise experimentar.

-Pues te salió excelente.

-No, a comparación de ti, apenas soy principiante.

-¿Cuánto llevas tocando?

-Cinco años.

-Pues para ese tiempo creo que ya estás a mi nivel.

Krishna sonrió por el comentario, Paco estaba feliz, las respuestas estaban llegando por si solas.

* * *

La tabla le doblaba la altura, pero eso ya no era problema para él, faltaban dos días para que el desafío comenzara.

-¿Estás preparado para la prueba final del entrenamiento?-Dijo Tanque que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

-Estoy más que listo.

-Entonces nademos-Entraron al agua, comenzaron a aletear para avanzar hacia la primera ola que se estaba formando.

Era enorme, montaron a la bestia, se entrecruzaban formando espirales en el agua.

-Vas bien Cody-Dijo Tanque orgulloso.

-Gracias Tanque.

-Ten cuidado, que lo que vendrá a continuación es la prueba.

La ola comenzaba a arrastrarlos hacia el deshuesadero, la ola chocó contra las rocas y se deshizo, Cody no podía ver por la brisa, pero después vio cerca una roca, la esquivó rápidamente, seguía surfeando, más rocas se atravesaban.

-¡Tanque!-Lo había perdido de vista, continuaba esquivando.

Una enorme aleta dorsal se asomó, después dejó al descubierto su mandíbula y afilados dientes, iba directo hacia el tiburón, tragó grueso, reprimió su miedo, se agarró de una de las rocas y desvió a su derecha. El tiburón se sumergió y comenzó a nadar rápidamente, quería devorarlo.

Faltaban tres filas de rocas para llegar sano y salvo a la playa, pero de repente el tiburón saltó delante de él, abrió la mandíbula, Cody sólo observó esperando la muerte próxima. De repente Tanque saltó atrás de él y golpeó con su tabla al gran tiburón, después la volvió a colocar en sus patas.

-¡Vamos!-Lo tomó de su aleta derecha y lo impulsó, estaba a treinta metros de llegar, del agua saltó de nuevo el tiburón, tratando ahora de comerse a Tanque.

Tanque saltó hacia el agua, nadaba forzosamente para intentar llegar a una de las rocas, Cody miró la playa y luego a Tanque, giró hacia donde Tanque.

El tiburón era más rápido, le pisaba los talones, unos metros más y moriría.

De pronto una gran roca cayó sobre el escualo matándolo al instante, Tanque detuvo el nado y miró hacia arriba Cody estaba respirando con un poco de dificultad, estaba en una de las rocas.

-¡Bien hecho Cody!-Dijo Tanque, Cody era un prodigio, eso debía aceptarlo-¡vamos!

Nadaron hasta la playa, Cody cayó al suelo, había sido agotador, pero por lo menos ya sabía dónde haría el desafío.

El atardecer comenzaba, el cielo se había teñido de naranja, extrañaba a Lani, debía aceptar que fue un grandísimo patán, tal vez era mejor cancelar todo, pero su orgullo estaba en juego, ya había concluido el más forzoso y difícil entrenamiento físico, pero necesitaba disculparse con Lani, cerró los ojos para poder ordenar sus ideas, pues en dos días el desafío comenzaría.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, creó que en dos capítulos más esta historia terminará o quizás el siguiente capítulo sea el último, el destino y la imaginación dirán, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	6. Trampa

**Bueno, lo he decidido el siguente capítulo será el último, pero creo que lo publicaré hasta la siguiente semana porque viajare a Puebla este fin, agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído este fic, prducto de la imaginación de un loco soñador...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

Lo había decidido, el duelo sería ahí, en el deshuesadero, pero debía cruzar la mitad de la isla para llegar a la otra playa para decirle a Paco y a los demás que serían expectantes.

-Tanque regresaré en unas horas.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó un poco confuso.

-A la otra playa, necesito decirle a mi rival que aquí se efectuará el duelo.

-¿Ya reflexionaste lo que hablamos ayer?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo todavía?

-Sí-Dijo sin tartamudear.

-Bueno, es tú decisión, así que no te detendré.

Se internó de nuevo en la selva, estaba seguro, entrenó arduamente para ese día y nada cambiaría eso.

 _-¿Por qué es tan importante ganar el duelo?-Le preguntó Tanque curioso._

 _-Porque mi honor está en juego, aposté a Lani, si pierdo terminaré con ella, pero si gano el español se irá para siempre-Decía con determinación._

 _-¿No crees que estás llegando demasiado lejos por una tontería?-Cody no pudo evitar reírse por la ironía._

 _-Mira quien lo dice, el que hacia trampas y casi murió en aquel torneo nada más para conseguir un mugroso trofeo-Tanque frunció el ceño._

 _-Ese es el antiguo yo, aquel ególatra y soberbio que no pensaba en nada más que la gloria y la ovación-Argumentó-pero soy otro ahora y te estoy aconsejando que lo dejes, que te disculpes con Lani y todos terminen bien._

Esa conversación lo hizo reflexionar por un efímero momento, pero desecho ese pensamiento para seguir en pie al duelo. Camino por las fosas de lava, los recuerdos fluían.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó cuándo Lani le entregó una hoja._

 _-No querrás llenarte de cortadas, vamos-Quiso aventarlo al fondo, pero él fue más rápido y evadió._

 _-¡No!, yo puedo solo…-Cayó y su voz se fue repitiendo por el eco._

Rio por el recuerdo, fue la primera vez que pudo estar a solas con ella.

 _-¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

 _-Es mi tío, es mi único pariente-Eso lo puso pensativo por la manera en lo que lo trató-vuelve con él._

 _-No lo sé, he sido un pesado._

 _-Pues ve a no ser un pesado-Lo alentó, así lo hizo, esa noche había hecho su propia tabla de surf._

Necesitaba pensar un poco más, se sentó sobre un tronco y reflexionó unos momentos.

* * *

Paco y Krishna conversaban, estaban felices cerca del otro, observaban el mar y las olas, estaban apoyados con sus patas atrás de su espalda, poco a poco sus manos se toparon hasta juntarse, al darse cuenta ambos se separaron y desviaron la mirada, estaban nerviosos y sonrojados.

-Krishna-Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Paco-Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-¡Paco!-Llamó Diego interrumpiendo el momento-un pingüino de Francia te retó a montar unas olas.

-No ves que estoy ocupado-Dijo molesto, Diego entendió.

-Bueno, le diré que será en otro momento-Estaba a punto de irse.

-Espera-Habló Krishna sorprendiendo a ambos-Paco acepta el reto.

-Pero…

-Quiero ver que tal montas las olas niño bonito-Paco rio, ella besó su mejilla animándolo.

-Bien-Cogió su tabla, colgó su guitarra en la espalda y fue a donde estaba el francés.

Era un pingüino emperador al igual que Diego, sólo qué él tenía un tatuaje en el pecho que simbolizaba una estrella.

-Veo que aceptaste-Dijo el francés.

-Claro, montar olas es mi segunda cosa favorita.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Jean-Baptiste, soy el mejor surfista de Francia, he ganado diversos torneos, así que no te sientas intimidado-Dijo en tono soberbio.

-Descuida, no puse atención después de oír tu nombre-Diego estalló a carcajadas, el francés cerró su aleta molesto.

-Bien, vamos.

Entraron al agua, se colocaron en sus respectivas tablas y comenzaron a nadar, todos los habitantes de la isla eran expectantes.

-Oye, ¿por qué te trajiste tú guitarra?-Preguntó curioso.

-Porque siempre me acompaña a donde voy-La gran ola comenzaba a formarse, iba directo hacia ellos…

Diego se acercó a donde estaba Pepe, platicaba con los penguanos, estaban comiendo calamar en un palito.

-Hola Pepe-Saludó con cortesía.

-Hola chavo, ¿eres amigo de Paco no?-Él asintió cómo respuesta-¿qué se te ofrece?

-Vengo a retarte-Los penguanos se levantaron y sacaron sus lanzas dispuestos a perforarlo.

-Tranquilos, no es nada-Dijo Pepe calmándolos-acepto.

-Bien, ahorita después de que Paco termine vamos tu y yo.

-Claro-Volvió a sentarse y a platicar con los penguanos.

-Voy a demostrarle a Paco que puedo vencerte pollo-Susurró mientras sonreía con malicia y se alejaba de ahí.

* * *

Había llegado a la playa, todos observaban expectantes el mar, eso le parecía extraño, entonces enfocó mejor su vista y pudo ver a Paco surfeando contra otro pingüino.

Estaba sentado sobre su tabla y tocaba su guitarra mientras entraba en un túnel, luego montaba la punta de la ola y caía mientras hacía una pirueta y caía perfectamente en el agua… La ola se deshizo cayendo sobre el pingüino, ganando Paco.

- _Ese último día, sabía que vencería a Tanque, pero él comenzó a surfear mucho mejor que yo, no podía regresar a la isla con mis admiradores, veían a Gran Z vencido, fracasado, entonces-La ola cayó sobre él, terminó el relato, después le se fue furioso por descubrir la verdad de su héroe e inspiración del surf._

Desecho esa idea, no cometería el mismo error que Geek, lo había reflexionado y debía retirar el duelo, fue hacia donde Paco.

Lani lo vio caminando y corrió hacia él estrechándolo en un abrazo.

-¡Cody!, qué bueno que volviste-Él correspondió el abrazo-oye, te hiciste más fuerte-menciono al sentir un poco más musculosas sus aletas.

-Entrenamiento-Comentó mientras se aferraba más a ella.

-Pues te volviste más varonil aún-Dijo en tono pícaro

-Bueno…-Se sonrojó al punto de parecer un tomate.

* * *

Llegaron a la orilla de la playa, el francés casi se arrastraba para salir del agua, Diego miraba divertido la escena mientras esperaba a Pepe.

-Fue interesante competir contra el mejor surfista de Francia-Dijo burlonamente mientras veía como se levantaba-no creo se siquiera el mejor de mi ciudad, pero me gusta surfear-se retiró después de decirle eso.

-Oye, ¿no vas a verme vencer a Pepe el pollo?-Preguntó un poco indignado.

-¿Para qué?, de todas formas te vencerá-Dijo restándole importancia.

-Te demostraré lo contrario-Dijo en última instancia.

Paco fue a donde estaba Krishna, debajo de la misma palmera.

-Que bien montaste esas olas-Dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, no fue mucha cosa, tú eres mejor que yo.

-Estás loco, ni yo puedo mantener el equilibrio sentada en la tabla y eso que llevo toda mi vida surfeando nunca lo he logrado.

De pronto vio a Cody acercarse, parecía tranquilo, pero debía aclarar todo de una vez.

-Paco…

-Cody debo decirte algo, debemos retirar el duelo.

-Yo también iba a sugerirte eso, es estúpido, fue un arranque del momento.

-Sí, sobre todo por…

-¡Ah!-El gritó de Pepe el pollo hicieron que miraran hacia las olas, Diego había empujado a Pepe contra unas rocas, tres olas gigantes terminaron aplastándolo contra ellas, los penguanos enfurecieron.

-¡Gané!-Gritó emocionado Diego quien llegaba a la playa.

-Oye estúpido-Dijo Cody quien lo tomo del pecho dispuesto a golpearlo peor Paco interfirió separándolo-¿qué haces?

-Detener esta locura.

-Viste lo que hizo-El cuerpo de Pepe llegó arrastrado por el agua a la orilla, Cody lo tomo entre sus aletas-¿estás bien Pepe?

-Oh Cody, eres un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo…-Poco a poco cerró sus ojos…

-¡No!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, los penguanos comenzaron a acercarse para clavarle sus lanzas a Diego-Paco, el duelo sigue, pero esta vez sí ganó el que será desterrado será Diego, pero si tu lo haces lo perdonaré.

-Bien.

-Pero el duelo será en el deshuesadero-Todos los surfistas se miraron entre sí, era un suicidio.

-Acepto-Diego lo miró preocupado-todo sea por mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, todos, vamos a la otra playa-Todos así lo hicieron, se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo de Pepe que ahora era cargado por Lani.

-Está vivo Cody, sólo esta inconsciente-Eso lo alivio un poco, pero el duelo seguía en pie, los penguanos se acercaron y lo cargaron-llévenlo con nosotros pero cuídenlo.

-Vamos Lani-Y juntos se dirigieron a la otra playa.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews por favor, nso vemos hasta el próximo capítulo...**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	7. Fiesta

**Hola, después de unos días, por fin volví a publicar, este es el último capítulo de esta historia, la verdad ha sido desgastante, pero me alegró que el esfuerzo rindiera frutos, por fin la acabe, bueno antes que nada debo aclarar que la canción que me inspiró para escribirla es: Asereje de las Ketchup, oíganla al final para que sienta la magia de la escena.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

Había llegado, sólo era cuestión de horas para que el desafío comenzara, inhalaba y exhalaba, sostenía su tabla de surf en su aleta derecha. Miraba al horizonte; el viento pegaba fuerte en su cara, sacudía las palmas y los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron cabañas. Las olas se formaban y se rompían frenéticamente, las turbulencias en el agua eran variadas. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con traer una tormenta, tocaba su collar de "Gran Z", Lani se lo entregó cuando llegaron a la playa, suspiraba, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?, esa era la incógnita, no lo sabía, estaba tan perdido en su enojo por lo de Pepe que simplemente no lo pensó.

Observaba el deshuasadero, filas de rocas con forma de estacas unidas de forma muy angosta, era peligroso, pocos entraban ahí y salían con vida, esto ya no se trataba de honor y orgullo, sino de la memoria de un amigo, su mejor amigo.

-Cody-habló Geek, estaba preocupado, volteó a verlo a la cara-¿estás seguro de hacerlo?

-Sí-no estaba dispuesto a echarse para atrás, no después de lo que Diego ocasionó, pudo haber perdido a su mejor amigo por ese payaso soberbio.

-¿No has aprendido nada verdad?-cuestionó, cinco años bastan para aprender la regla más esencial, la humildad ante todo, no desear venganza de ningún modo.

-No se trata de eso-insistió, no era su orgullo lo que estaba apostando, sólo deseaba hacer justicia, podría ser personal, pero era la única manera de solucionarlo.

-Bien-no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión-ten cuidado-se retiró de ahí, fue en vano, no "reflexionó", pero tenía que tomar precauciones, pues quién más le preocupaba era Paco, pues él nunca había conocido el deshuesadero.

Paco observaba el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el desafío; filas de rocas puntiagudas, formando un angosto laberinto, tragó grueso, aunado al viento que hacía que el agua estuviera en constante movimiento, la amenaza de la tormenta era más peligroso.

-¿Estás seguro de arriesgar tu vida por la estupidez de Diego?-seguía sin poder creer cómo hacía eso por él, ¿qué lo empujaba a seguir protegiéndolo?, estaba molesta, pero no podía interferir-suerte-le besó la mejilla derecha para después alejarse de ahí. Paco colocó su pata en la mejilla y sonrió levemente, inhaló una vez más y luego exhaló, estaba listo para surfear.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Cody quién se había puesto a un lado de él.

-Sí-observó la playa otra vez y luego a Krishna quien sonrió, luego centro su atención en el mar-vamos.

Entraron al agua, estaba inquieta, ligeras ondas se esparcían. Nadaron, esperaban la primera ola que se formara, no podían avanzar mucho, pues las pequeñas olas hacían que retrocedieran, el agua estaba perturbándose, no se podía avanzar. Estaban luchando contra la corriente, estaban haciendo el máximo esfuerzo…

Los penguanos lo observaban detenidamente, deseaban matarlo, pero las indicaciones de Lani habían sido claras, suspiró mientras agachaba la cabeza, no se merecía un amigo cómo Paco, era un patético surfista con suerte, pero nada más fuera de eso, se sentía culpable, y con más razón, su estupidez hizo que Paco desafiara por él, posiblemente no saldría con vida, eso le preocupaba.

Llegó a donde Krishna, justo a la orilla de la playa, se puso a un lado de ella, ella volteó a verlo con cierto desprecio, él no podía verla a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de ello.

-¿Estás feliz?-preguntó con cinismo, Diego suspiró, no era suficiente el temor de perder a su mejor amigo, sino que también habría recriminaciones, agachó la cabeza.

-No-dijo sincero, no estaba tranquilo, y si algo le sucediera Paco jamás lo estaría, necesitaba pensar en una solución antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, ¿pero cuál?

-Sigo sin creer que Paco peleé tus batallas-mencionó molesta, una idea cruzó por la mente de Diego al oírla.

-¡Eureka!-corrió hacia donde estaban unas tablas de surf, tomó una y entró al agua, todos lo miraron expectantes, se había vuelto mucho más interesante con él en la contienda. Krishna no podía creer esa actitud en él, era un estúpido, eso no se dudaba, pero quizás si era un buen amigo cómo mencionaba Paco, observó cómo pretendía alcanzarlos en la primera ola que se formó.

Con mucha dificultad lograron montar la primera, ambos respiraban con dificultad, la ola se estaba agitando, no duraría mucho así, Paco tomó la iniciativa y de la punta de la ola se montó y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, parecido a lo que Krishna hizo cuando retó a Diego. Cody estaba impresionado, pero debía demostrar lo que él podía hacer, mientras subía una pirueta hacia atrás, para luego caer sobre su aleta derecha y mantenerse firme sobre la punta al lado de Paco.

Todos aplaudieron ante el espectáculo que proyectaban, ambos eran maestros del surf, el desafío se ponía interesante, faltaban pocos metros para llegar al deshuesadero.

Una aleta dorsal emergió por dentro de la ola, justo por debajo de los dos, era un gran blanco, todos se alarmaron al observar que ningunos de los dos se percataba del peligro eminente, comenzaron a murmura, Lani y Krishna estaban sorprendidas pero temerosas, sin esperar nada el tiburón "voló" con la intención de comerlos, abrió la mandíbula al mismo tiempo Cody y Paco voltearon, se congelaron durante unos segundos, esperando su final.

-¡Ah!-gritó Diego quién saltó desde arriba de la ola y con todo su peso empujaba al tiburón fuera de ahí, cayendo víctima de la gravedad al agua, salvándolos a ambos de su muerte.

-¡Diego!-quiso salvarlo, pero Cody lo hizo reaccionar al indicarle que ya iban a llegar al deshuesadero, comenzaron a esquivar los múltiples pilares, surfeaban en zigzag.

El espacio entre los pilares era muy mínimo, apenas si podían esquivarlas, recibiendo unos cuantos raspones y cortadas, por lo menos el tiburón no los seguía, Paco iba delante de Cody, él las tenía de ganar, de repente la aleta dorsal emergió nuevamente pero esta vez delante de ellos, abrió las mandíbulas, Paco iba directo hacia ellas, Cody saltó y lo empujó junto con él fuera del alcance de sus afilados dientes, el tiburón devoró las tablas y se dirigía hacia ellos.

No había forma de subir por los pilares, eran muy lisos, el tiburón saltó una vez más, ambos cerraron los ojos, esperando su final definitivo, pero sólo se logró escuchar el crujir de algo rompiéndose, abrieron los ojos, el cráneo del tiburón estaba desecho, algo lo aplastó, tal vez una gran roca, una cuerda se posó frente a ellos, miraron arriba.

Tanque estaba en el pilar sujetando la cuerda, los observaba, Cody sonrió, era la segunda vez que lo salvaba.

-¿Van a quedarse ahí mirándome ó subirán?-ambos rieron por lo sardónico del comentario.

-Amén-dijo Cody mientras escalaba con la ayuda de la cuerda, después le siguió Paco.

Tanque les extendió dos tablas para poder regresar a la playa, vigilaron que no hubiera peligro inminente, observaron la siguiente ola que iba directo a ellos, ese sería su empujón. La ola chocó contra ellos, arrastrándolos fuera de ahí, ellos la montaron y con ellos pudieron llegar a la orilla.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, la tensión del lugar era mucha, luego de un rato estallaron en aplausos, los cargaron a ambos en sus hombros, pero Paco seguía observando el mar, el agua rratró una tabla de surf, la que Diego usó para salvarlos, bajó de encima de ellos y fue a donde estaba.

Se hinco y la abrazó, una lágrima brotó inconscientemente de su mejilla, Cody se acercó y puso su aleta derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Lo siento-dijo intentando de alguna manera darle su apoyo.

-Jamás debí aceptar el reto, el aún estaría vivo-se lamentaba.

-No, fue mi culpa por volver a hacerlo, demostró ser un gran surfista y una gran persona después de todo-mientras todos estaban en círculo alrededor de ellos, de la orilla de la playa emergía una figura conocida, tuerto y un poco cubierta por las algas.

-Sí estuviera aquí le diría que lamento haberlo juzgado tan mal-esto último fue de parte de Krishna.

La figura se acercaba poco a poco, escuchando cada palabra que decían, sonreía.

-Lo hubiera perdonado por tan valerosa hazaña-dijo Cody.

-¿Enserio?-todos voltearon atrás y lo vieron sonriendo, Paco se levantó rápidamente y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Diego-era cómo su hermano, nada cambiaría eso-, ¿cómo sobreviviste al tiburón?

-Sólo digamos que morder un erizo de mar no es muy buena idea-todos rieron por el comentario.

-Oigan-habló Geek-¿quién ganó?

Ambos se miraron para luego sonreír y verlos a todos.

-Es un empate-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir, Krishna se acercó a Paco sonriéndole.

-Krishna que bueno…-quiso abrazarla pero ella le dio una cachetada, todos abrieron los ojos del tamaño de un plato por la acción-¿eso por qué?

-Por preocuparme de que ese tiburón te devorara.

-Bueno lo…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque ella lo calló con un beso.

-Y eso-dijo separándose de él-porque te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se oyó a coro la expresión de ternura de parte de todos los que estaban ahí.

-Ahora tu Cody Maverick-habló autoritariamente Lani.

-¿Sí?-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Debo darte esto-y también lo besó.

-Siento todo lo que pude ocasionar-dijo con sinceridad.

-No importa, lo importante es que aprendiste la lección-dijo sonriéndole.

-Oigan-habló Pepe el pollo, todos se alegraron por su presencia-no se…

-Espera-dijo Diego, los penguanos se pusieron delante de Pepe con sus lanzas-antes de que continúes, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud inmadura, se hinco frente a él en señal de humildad.

-Ya no importa mi chavo, el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente-todos se miraron entre sí por la frase tan sabia que había dicho, lo abrazo en señal de perdón.

-Bueno-Diego rompió el abrazo-, ¿qué ibas a decir?

-Ah sí, no se suponía que sería una fiesta-de la nada alguien le arrojó la guitarra a Paco, Tanque salió de su cabaña con una gran percusión amarrada a su cintura, mientras Geek sacaba el ukelele, comenzaron a tocar, mientras que eso ocurría la tormenta se empezaba a disipar, dando paso a la luz radiante y cálida del sol, Cody y Lani bailaban cómo todos, Diego se sentó en una palmera, observaba el mar, era tan inmenso cómo hermoso. Alguien habló captando su atención, era una pingüino cómo Lani.

-¿Quieres bailar?-él sonrió ante la petición.

-Claro-y se dirigieron al centro de la playa para disfrutar la música.

Las olas se formaban y se deshacían al chocar contra las rocas, el agua estaba tranquila, con cada nota musical que ejecutaba Paco y el ritmo de la percusión de Tanque parecían seguir un ritmo, ese ritmo era conocido cómo: el ritmo de las olas.

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer infinitamente a a Raven Queen. Ever after high, quién con sus reviews me alentó mucho más a seguir esta historia. A todos aquellos que la leyeron también se agradece de todo corazón, los invito a leer mis otras historia, que a pesar de no ser de Reyes de las olas, sé que les encantarán.**

 **Nos vemos hasta mi próxima historia, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
